Finally Over Him
by bawpanda
Summary: I've been in such a deep depression for so long I think it's time to get out. So I'm going to take a trip abroad to study. It may not be the best idea, but I have to free myself of this mindset.
1. Introduction

_Just so you know this story begins while Bella is still depressed, before she starts hanging out with Jake. She has made a decision to change, which is how I began this story._

**(BPOV)**

So, I guess I've made up my mind. I'm going to study abroad. This is probably not very responsible, but I can't stand living here anymore. Being reminded of HIM everyday. I'm rotting away and losing myself even more every second I continue to spend here, so I need to find a way out, which I have chosen in the form of leaving the country. I have thought about where to go and have decided Italy. This is very unwise, but I can't help, but be drawn there. Maybe there, I can find answers. I mean, he mentioned something about the vampire royalty living there, so that might be my best shot. Of course, Charlie doesn't know what is in Italy. I told him a not particularly convincing lie, that since I couldn't decide on where to study abroad, that I would just go to the country that is related to my name. So, here I am three days away from getting on a plane to Italy.

**A/N: I know this was very short, but I just wanted to do an introduction before I really delve into the plot line. Hope you enjoyed the beginning! And 'til next time trips to Italy because your boyfriend left you for everyone!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

**(BPOV)**

I know it seems irrational to leave school with only a couple of months left, but I asked the administration if I could go, and they said yes, only because of how exemplary my grades were. Also they mentioned that it would benefit me to leave, so I might come out of my zombie-like stupor. It wasn't very hard to get Charlie to agree, mostly because he was willing to do just about anything to make me stop behaving as if I was dead. So, now I'm here waiting in the airport to board a plane to Florence, Italy. I'm only going to Florence instead of Volterra because Charlie would find it strange to go to a relatively unknown place in Italy. I chose Florence because it is only an hour and a half from Volterra, so I will easily be able to travel there.

"Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 89B to Florence. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you."

Well, here I go. No turning back now. I get on the plane and put my carry on into the overhead compartment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome onboard Flight 89B. We are currently third in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately seven minutes time. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and table trays are in the upright position for take-off. Please turn off all personal electronic devices, including laptops and cell phones. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. Thank you for choosing Southwest Airlines. Enjoy your flight."

I think I'm to sleep the whole way because I get a little anxious on flights. Goodnight Forks and Hello Italy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been cleared to land at the Florence airport. Please make sure one last time your seat belt is securely fastened. The flight attendants are currently passing around the cabin to make a final compliance check and pick up any remaining cups and glasses. Thank you."

What a great way to be woken up. Well, once we land I will go to the apartment I picked out. Uh, my ears! I hate descending in an airplane.

Thank God! Finally back on the ground. "On behalf of Southwest Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day! Buona giornata! "

Uh, I forgot one of the hardest parts of this trip. I barely know any Italian. But hopefully being emerged in the language I will pick it up quickly.

Leaving the plane, I go to retrieve my bag and grab a taxi to my apartment.

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you to the people who followed this story! It means a lot to me. I've been thinking about writing a story for twilight for a while, but kept putting it off, but now I am very happy with the way the story is beginning (even though I know it is a little boring now, but please hang in there). 'Til next time hugs and kisses for everyone of my readers!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**(BPOV)**

I have arrived on the weekend, which is good. It's friday night now, so I have all of Saturday and Sunday to do whatever I want. Though, on Monday I need to start searching for a job, since I plan on staying here for a while, and don't want to continue pulling too much money from Charlie's pockets. I also have to keep up with some school work. My teachers said they would send work to my address. Not as much as I would have going to school, but still some.

"Signorina, ecco il vostro appartamento." The taxi driver told me as he pulled up to a building, that looked like the one I had seen online.

"Graize, signore." I didn't understand all of what he said, but thank you is always a good reply. Well, most of the time anyway.

I can't believe I actually decided to come here. This is probably one of the stupidest decisions I have ever made, but it has to be better than sulking around the house for the rest of the year. And my god, Florence is beautiful, and I love my apartment. Not too small, but just the right size to be cozy.

I'm not tired now because of my long nap on the plane, so I might as well start learning some Italian from the book and listening set I brought with me.

"Ciao." The lady says in a perfect Italian accent.

"Ciao" I repeat, but it my version sounds very off. I guess I have a long way to go

"Come stai."

"Grazie."

"Prego."

I begin to drift off listening to the lady speak, and after a bit I am completely out.

**A/N: Short, yes, but I wanted to get something out for today, even though it is barely today anymore. Thank you to the people who reviewed/followed/favorited! I am glad everyone is enjoying this story just as much as I am writing it. Also, I don't speak Italian, so I am heavily relying on a translator. I do know Spanish though, so I am trying my best to compare. I am very sorry to any people who speak Italian, if it is incorrect. Sorry for the long author's note, but again thank you everyone reading. 'Til next time, beautiful Italian scenery for everyone!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

**(BPOV)**

Ow! My back hurts so bad! Well, I guess that's what I get for falling asleep on the couch. Didn't think I was that tried, but I did drift off pretty quickly. What time is it even? I can see the sun peeking through the blinds, so I hope it's not to late in the day. I check the clock on the table beside me. Only 7 am. That's good because I was planning on taking the train to Volterra. I should probably eat breakfast now, and get lunch there.

* * *

><p>The scenery outside the train windows is so beautiful! All the colors of the landscape zoom by as the train speeds along.<p>

"I passeggeri, che arriveranno a Volterra in circa 5 minuti, quindi si prega di sicuro tutti gli effetti personali e si preparano a uscire dal treno. Grazie!"

A few people start to get up and grab their things. Oh god! What did she just say? Something about Volterra, but what? Ah, this is bad. I hear another voice come over the speaker

"Passengers, we will be arriving in Volterra in about 5 minutes, so please secure all personal belongings and get ready to exit the train. Thank you!"

Yes! They have someone announce it in English too. My lucky day!

I feel the train start to slow down. This must be it. Volterra. I only saw the picture he, uh..., Edward, I forced myself to say in my head, showed me of the three Volturi leaders, so this is my first time seeing the city. The train doors open, and I step out of the train onto the platform. Hmmm, where to go first? I guess, I'll just wonder around for a bit.

* * *

><p>I am stoping at a cute little cafe for lunch. While I eat, I look out the window to see if anything interesting is happening. It all looks like the usual; a man trying to sell bread to passerbys on the street, a lady selling various assortments of flowers at different booth. Suddenly, a person completely downed in a black cloak walks quickly down the middle of the street. I see a small broach shaped like a v holding the cloak together. Maybe this is one of the Volturi members? This is too suspicious. I slam down enough to cover my meal, and quickly leave the cafe to run after the person in the black cloak.<p>

**A/N: Hey guys! New chapter, Yayyy! Anyway, sorry this took long, I was trying to make sure I liked where it was going. I will mostly have a another chapter up later tonight! 'Til next time, cute pajamas for everyone!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

**Recap: **Bella decides to take a day trip to Volterra.

_"I slam enough down to cover my meal, and quickly leave the cafe to run after the person in the black cloak."_

**(BPOV)**

I see them quite a bit in front, so I push my legs to go faster. I am almost to catch up with them.

"Excuse me!" I grab on to the back of the person's cloak.

They turn around and look directly into my eyes with their blood red ones. I now see this was a horrible idea. Her eyes look the same as James did. I start to slowly back away, but small girl pulls me back to her. Her face expression changes, it looks like she is confused, but then it switches into complete fury.

"Who are you?!" She hisses into my face.

"Um, uh uh.." I stutter along.

"Answer me, stupid girl!" The red-eyed creature spits.

"Bella! My name is Bella."

She stares intently at me. She seems to be making an internal decision about something.

"While I would love to drain every last bit of blood from you, I don't think the masters would approve." Stare at her in shock and confusion. "Come along human girl, I will take you to the masters."

"Wait! Who are the masters?"

The little girl shots an evil smirk in my direction. "You will see."

* * *

><p>The girl leads me through a maze of routes, which eventually comes out to two large wooden doors. The doors seem to open automatically in our presence. The girl grabs my arm and pulls me to then center of the room. I keep my eyes on my feet the entire time. The girl lets go and moves toward the front of the room. I decide now would probably be a good time to look up. Three powerful figures sit in thrones. They are captivating. They look ancient, but very powerful and mysterious. They look vaguely familiar though. Wait! These are the three leaders that Edward showed me in the picture. They are the ones the girl referred to as masters. Wow, they are even more handsome in real life. A loud, inviting voice interrupts my thoughts.<p>

"Bella. What a beautiful name to suit a beautiful girl. Do you mind if I call you the full version of that name?" He gives me no time to respond. "Isabella. Splendida ragazza! And you can call me Aro, the ruler on the left that looks bored is Marcus, and the one on the right is Cauis. Now that we are finished with introductions, Jane tells me you jumped her on the street. I find that quite odd, don't you? Most human girls would not be brave enough to follow someone in a black cloak, nor would they have motive to. So, that leads me to believe you know something most regular human girls do not." The dark-haired man gives me a kind, but creepy smile.

"I-I.." I was about to say I don't know anything, but does it really matter? Didn't I want to die anyway? Why not just let them kill me for knowing, and be done with it all.

"I know about vampires. I specifically came here because I wanted to find out more."

Aro, the dark-haired man, comes very close to me. "Well, my dear, you have come the right place. But, I must ask, you do know that having knowledge about our kind is a death sentence don't you?"

"Yes. The man I fell in love with, who was a vampire, left me and told me I was a worthless human who didn't deserved to be loved, so I have accepted death."

"Wait dear, don't jump to conclusions. Jane has told me something extraordinary about you, that makes you valuable. She tells me she can't use her power on you. If this is true, you could mean a great deal to the Volturi. Do you mind if I try my power?" Again he gives me no time to reply. He grabs my hand, then fades into a blank stare into space for a minute. During this, I look up at the other two Volturi leaders. The one sitting in the left throne, Marcus, looks tired and bored, looking into the distance. So, I decide to look at the one sitting in the right. He is very handsome. His straight blond hair and piercing red eyes that are looking directly into mine. We make eye contact and something seems to change in the depths of his eyes, but I quickly look away, for he looks to be the cruelest of the leaders, and I don't know what he might do. I look back to Marcus, who is watching our interaction closely, and his expression has changed into something of hope and amazement, very weird. I return my gaze to the main leader in front of me.

"Well, my Isabella." He gives me a happy yet somewhat disturbed or angry stare. "You confound us all." He lets go of my hand.

"I see only two paths now. Either you join the Volturi, or you must die. Don't you think brothers?" The ruler in the left throne looks apprehensive, but nods his head. The blonde-haired ruler stares at me with a cold look in his eyes, and says "There is no choice, she must die."

"Tsk, tsk brother. Everyone must have a choice, no? So, Isabella what do you choose?"

I don't want to be a vampire, not anymore, especially not the cruel ones Edward described the red-eyed vampires to be. Death will be much easier. "I want to die." I tell Aro.

**A/N: *waiting for rotten food to be thrown* I am so sorry I haven't written for a while, and I have no excuse. I just wasn't ****inspired, and it is very hard for me to force myself to write. Thank you, if you are still here! I love you all very much. PLEASE review! 'Til next time cool, lovely fall weather for everyone!**


	6. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

_Previoulsy, on Finally Over Him:_

_"I want to die." I tell the main leader. _

"Oh, Isabella, I wish you would have chosen to stay with us. I do believe your power would have been quite, oh what is the present word, awesome? Oh well, I did give you a choice didn't? And I mustn't go back on my word. I suppose I'll do the honors. Jane, do you mind helping?"

The girl comes close to me and puts her tiny hands on my shoulders to keep then from moving. I feel Aro's hands cup my face.

"I am very sorry it had to end this way."

"Stop!" A very loud, demanding voices call out.

I open my eyes to see who said that, and they go directly to Cauis. It looks as if he is in pain. But he was not the one who stopped my death, it was the other one.

"Aro, we must not kill the girl, she is very important to us. Not just for her powers, but other things."

"Very interesting brother." Aro walks to where Marcus is standing. "Do you mind?" Aro holds out his hand.

A disturbing smile creeps across his face. "Oh yes, very important indeed. Well, my Isabella, you no longer have a choice, you are going to become part of the Volturi."

"What?" I yell. "But you said I had a choice. You can't do this!"

"I'm afraid I can, my dear, it will end up beginning good for everyone. You will be happy, soon enough. Would you like to be changed now or later?"

This is crazy! I just went from feeling ready to die, and now I have to decide when to be made a vampire?! And a blood thirsty one at that. Well, I'd like to live as a human for a little bit more. But now that I think about, this is what I've always wanted, isn't it? To be a vampire, I've always felt as if I belong in their world. Even though it won't be loving HIM for eternity, maybe I can restart my life, begin again with a fresh slate. I still want to have all of the important human experiences first though, so a little longer but not much.

"Give me a little time." Aro gives me a stern, sharp look. "Please!" I quickly stumble out. "I just want to make peace with ending my human life, a week or so at most, please." I bow my head is submission.

I feel cold fingers tilt my chin up. Ruby red eyes look into to mine. I hear a low hiss come from somewhere behind Aro, but he ignores so I do to and continue listening to him. "That's quite fine Isabella, as long as you need, we will let you live here until you are ready." I look up to where Caius is sitting, I see his knuckles much whiter than the rest of him because of how tightly he his griping his chair. Aro leans into me, so his mouth is near my ear, and grasps my hands together with his two cold ones. "Isabella." He drags out my name in the most sensual voice I've ever heard. Before I can even realize, a huge gust of wind flings my hair into my face, and once it stops I see a large dent in the wall on the far side of the room, and Aro is slumped on the floor below it. I see just in time as a blur of black cloak leaves the room through the huge double doors. They hit the wall with a resounding crash.

**A/N: okay, I know, I hate myself to, but I hope you like this chapter, because I definetly liked writing the ending! lol Anyhow thanks if your still here. As always, love you all! Please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

Ch.6

"Well, that was interesting now wasn't it, Isabella?" Aro gets up and brushes the dust from the crushed stones off his cloak. A blur of black stops in front of me within a nano second. I let out a small gasp, it feels like it has been an eternity since I have seen a vampire move so quickly around me.

"Oh my dear Isabella, please forgive me. I forget that you are not used to our powers or in the right mindset to witness them since... Let's not bring up painful topics. Anyhow, would you like me to show you to your room?"

"Yes." I think it would be best to rest for a while after this exhausting day.

Aro leads me through many hallways. There are so many twists, it will be impossible for me to find my way. Maybe they did that for a reason.

"My dear, your forehead is so wrinkled, what is the matter?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"You must not worry Isabella, I assure that you will come to love living with us and becoming one of us also. There is a brilliantly luminescent future in front you. You will be loved and cared for."

Aro stops and turns so that we are looking directly at each other. "You will be happy here. I swear my life on this, Isabella."

I nod my head and Aro continues on, what is turning out to be, an extremely long journey. Well, probably only long because we are walking at human pace.

"Isabella, we are here."

I stop and look up at the large wooden door carved with amazing detail. At the very top of the door a large 'C' is craved elegantly into the door. That's odd. Why is there a big C on the door?

"Isabella, are you ready to go in?"

"Yes." Aro slowly opens the door for me and ushers me in. Wow! This is amazing! It has everything I could ever want. Beautiful antique furniture and paintings. The only odd thing is that all of it seems to have a dark theme. There's something underneath the surface that gritty and somewhat disturbing. As I inspect the room, I hear a soft door shutting and the click of a lock. I spin around quickly to see Aro isn't there anymore and the door is shut. I run to the door and try the knob, but it won't budge. I start banging on the door with my fists.

"ARO!" I scream and bang on the door. "ARO, let me out!"

"Dear, don't get so upset." I can hear his muffled voice come from the other side of the room. "I am only letting you get aquatinted with your room and locking the door is for your on safety."

I give up. I'm drained from the crazy turn of events. I drag me feet to the bed and plop myself down. This bed has to be the comfiest bed I've ever touched. I begin to drift off. My last thought is of blood red eyes of a certain blonde haired vampire.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for the great response for the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will have more Caius drama, so get ready! Anyhow, love all of you. PLEASE review. Until next chocolate kisses for all of you, just because.**


	8. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

I feel the bed jostle a little in my sleep, but I ignore it. It happens again.

"Go away." I mutter and pull the fluffy comforter over my head.

The comforter pulls back. "My Isabella." I feel cold fingers brush hair out of my eyes.

I immediately bolt strait up, my eyes stretched wide open, searching for the person who said those words, but my eyes land on no one. Where did they go?

"Hello?" I softly utter.

The only response I get is the creaking of the ancient wooden boards.

I roll back up in my comforter and let sleep take me away.

* * *

><p>I stumble down the hall. My hands landing on the cold stone of the walls that feel like a prison. Where am I going? I try to run faster, but my legs won't keep up with me. I focus on the ground trying my best not to trip. I feel like I am about to make it to where I want to be, but I slam into something that is as hard as rock and unwavering. A part of the rock wraps around me and begins to squeeze until my bones crush and I can feel the last breathe of air about to leave me body. I call out, "Caius!"<p>

I immediately feel relief. I look up to my beautiful savior, expecting to see a blonde haired vampire, but instead the deadliest looking thing I have ever seen stares down at me with pitch black eyes that look as though they have gone insane and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth opened so wide it was inhuman. I scream the loudest I have ever screamed as the teeth tear apart the flesh of my neck.

Cold hands violently shake my body, trying to wake me from the awful nightmare. I jump out of bed into cold arms, and then quickly back away from them. But these hands are still not the ones I want them to be.

"Isabella, are you all right?" Aro grabs onto my hand with his two freezing ones and looks at me with great care; it reminds of how my mother looked when I had fevers as a child.

"My dear, are you going to be all right?"

I shakily nod my head. Aro pulls me toward him, and embraces me. While the hug is not very warm, I derive a great deal of comfort from it.

"Okay." Aro releases me from his arms. "Are you ready to begin your day?"

**A/N: Hello there! Long time, no see. Oh, wait! That's completely my fault. :( Sorry this is so short, but that seems to be the only way I can write. Thank you to those for the support and review! It means alot! Special thanks to Matharose111612, for the lovely review, and making me think about writing some more!**


End file.
